Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Anime)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is an upcoming Japanese animated television series based on the franchise of the same name and a Japanese reboot of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''television series. Plot Voice Cast Japanese Cast *Bin Shimada - Michelangelo, Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Antonio/Pizza Face *Chie Nakamura - Shadow Jones *Daisuke Kishio - Leatherhead, Chris Bradford/Dogpound, Rocksteady, Rahzar *Eiji Miyashita - Raphael *Hiromi Konno - Irma Langinstein *Houko Kuwashima - Venus *Norio Wakamoto - Krang *Ryoko Shiraishi - April O'Neil, Karai *Sho Hayami - Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter *Shūhei Sakaguchi - Casey Jones, Keno *Susumu Chiba - Agent Bishop, Rat King *Taiki Matsuno - Leonardo *Takeshi Kusao - Metalhead, Hun, Tokka, Newtralizer, Spike/Slash *Wataru Takagi - Xever/Fishface, Dr. Baxter Stockman/Stockman-Brain, Bebop *Yuji Ueda - Donatello, Vernon Fenwick English Cast *Andrew Kishino - Bebop *Anthony Ruivivar - Nobody *Carlos Alazaraqui - Raptarr *Charlie Adler - Krang, The Rat King *Christopher McDonald - Agent Bishop *Cindy Robinson - Venus *Corey Burton - Prof. Jordan Perry, Metal Head, Lord Dregg *Daran Norris - Nanobot, Rahzar *Dave Fennoy - Zog *David Kaye - Eric Sachs, Spike/Slash *David Sobolov - Hun *Dee Bradley Baker - Xever/Fishface, Dr. Malignus *Diedrich Bader - Rocksteady (first episode) *Eric Bauza - Tiger Claw *George Takei - Master Splinter *Gregg Berger - Tokka *Grey DeLisle - April O'Neil *Jason Spisak - Donatello *J.B. Blanc - Mutagen Man, Newtralizer *James Sie - Oroku Nagi *Jennifer Hale - Chrysalis *John DiMaggio - Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Rocksteady (afterwards), Garbageman, Antonio/Pizza Face *Josh Keaton - Michelangelo *Keone Young - Hamato Yoshi *Liam O'Brien - Raphael, Tsunami, Mortu *Mae Whitman - Shadow Jones *Matthew Mercer - Leonardo *Michael Dorn - Dr. Baxter Stockman/Stockman-Brain *Minae Noji - Karai *Nolan North - Green Mantle *Phil Morris - Silver Sentry *Robin Atkin Downes - Professor Honeycut/Fugitoid *Rob Paulsen - Dr. Kirby O'Neil *Steven Blum - Leatherhead *Tara Strong - Ananda, Irma Langstien *Travis Willingham - Stainless Steel Steve, Chris Bradford/Dogpound *Troy Baker - Vernon Fenwick *Will Fridele - Casey Jones *Yuji Okumoto - Miyamoto Usagi *Yuri Lowenthal - Keno Characters 'The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *'Leonardo''' - The leader of the group and the oldest turtle. Also the wisest and strategic member. Wields a pair of Katana blades. *'Michelangelo' - The kid of the group and the youngest turtle who loves to eat pizza and play video games. Wields two nunchucks with a chain and sickle on each end. *'Donatello' - The brians of the group and the smartest turtle who is an expert in science and machines. Wields a wooden bo-staff with a retractable blade. *'Raphael' - The brawn of the group who has a bad temper and always disobeys orders. Wields a pair of Sais. *'Venus' - The sister of the group who is an expert in stealth missions and is always the mature turtle. Wields two Eskrima sticks with an electricity feature that can stun or hit enemies, or use it for electircal purposes. 'Allies' *'Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter' - A human/rat hybrid who is the sensei/adoptive father of the Turtles and a master of Ninjutsu. *'April O'Neil' - April O'Neil is the 16 year-old daughter of Dr. Kirby O'Neil. She has ginger hair that appears to be tied up in a ponytail and right-sided curved bangs. She also has a yellow headband. April wears an elbow-length black shirt with a yellow and white sport shirt with the number "5" over it, blue denim skirt, black leggings, brown bandages/bracelets around her wrists, white high socks with two blue stripes on them, with black low-heeled boots. Her design is a homage to her 2012 counterpart by having April don a familiar hairstyle and outfit. *'Dr. Kirby O'Neil' - April O'Neil's father and a scientist. *'Casey Jones' - Casey Jones is a 17 year-old vigilante and an orphan. He has a massive crush on April. He has a short, messy hair and is usually dressed in black, and almost never goes anywhere without his hockey stick. *'Keno '- *'Prof. Jordan Perry' - *'Leatherhead' - A mutant alligator who is an ally of the Turtles and a scientific genius. *'The Justice Force '- **'Stainless Steel Steve' - **'Joey Lastic' - **'Zippy Lad' - **'Metal Head' - **'Dr. Dome' - **'Battling Bernice' - **'Silver Sentry '- **'Ananda' - **'Chrysalis' - **'Tsunami' - **'Nobody' - **'Raptarr' - **'Nanobot' - **'Green Mantle' - *'Vernon Fenwick '- *'Irma Langinstein' - April's gothic best friend and Donatello's girlfriend. Her character is inspired by Sam Manson from Danny Phantom. *'Shadow Jones' - The future daughter of Casey Jones and April O'Neil from the future. When she first appears, she is a small child from 16 years from now who vists the past to seek help from the series' primary heroes, the Turtles. She later returns, a few years older, in order to train as a ninja herself. *'Miyamoto Usagi' - *'Metalhead' - Donatello's robot creation who is based on an artificial intelligence. *'Mutagen Man '- *'Zog' - *'Mortu '- *'The Utroms' - The Utroms are a peaceful alien race from Dimension X that came into existence 100 years before the Big Bang. *'Professor Honeycutt/Fugitoid' - 'Enemies' *'The Foot Clan '- A secret organization of highly-skilled ninjas and assassins led by the Shredder. **'Oroku Saki/The Shredder' - The main antagonist of the series and the arch-enemy of the Turtles and Splinter. ***'Eric Sachs/The Shredder' - **'Karai' - The Shredder's adoptive daughter and the rebellious teenage member of the Foot Clan. Also a master kunoichi and Leonardo's love interest. **'Chris Bradford/Dogpound '- A famous martial artist and field commander of the Foot Soldiers. He was later injected by Baxter Stockman with the mutagen added with a DNA sample of a Akita, becoming an anthropomorphic 6'2" ft. dog with spikes on his back, a large left arm, his right arm as hard as spikes, hightened senses, decreased speed and increased strength. **'Xever/Fishface '- A street rat and master thief who was a valuable member to the Foot Clan. He later got injected by Baxter Stockman with mutagen added with a DNA sample of a exotic fish, becoming an anthropomorphic fish with no legs. Later, with the help of Stockman and Foot Technicians, Xever now uses mechanical legs to combine with his combat skills and fish-like abilities. **'Tiger Claw' - A mutant tiger who serves as Shredder's second-in-command of the Foot Clan. **'Dr. Baxter Stockman/Stockman-Brain' - A mad scientist, geneticist, and technical genius who is responsible for creating mousers and mutants. Stockman often does his best to win the favor of the Shredder, but frequently fails leading to his general torture and ultimate dismemberment until only his brain and eye remained. Like his Mirage and 2003 incarnations, he becomes a brain and then a cyborg. **'Foot Soldiers '- **'Foot Technicians '- **'Foot Genetics' - **'Foot Bots '- *'Krang' - A cruel and heartless Utrom who was banished from Dimension X to Earth. *'Hun' - Hun is the Shredder's muscle, and leader of the Purple Dragons. He constantly seeks the Shredder's approval and leads the Foot into battle against the Turtles. He is revealed to have been responsible for the death of Casey Jones' parents decades ago and as such, is a particular enemy of Casey. Later in the series when it appears that the Shredder goes back to Japan, Hun returns to leading the Purple Dragons as a separate criminal entity, only to return to the Shredder's side when he returns. Later, he was injected by Baxter Stockman with the mutagen added with a DNA of an African elephant, becoming an anthropomorphic elephant with one of tusks that is cut off. In this incarnation, Hun becomes a mutant elephant instead of a mutant turtle. His mutant form is inspired by Trumbipulor from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. *'Bebop' - Bebop, along with Rocksteady, is a member of the Purple Dragons and one of Shredder's mutant henchmen. He was originally a kind of punk, mohawk-sporting, human thug employed and mutated by Shredder. During a fracas with the Turtles, they joined the Foot Clan and defeated a bunch of other gang members for the honor to become mutants. He was injected by Baxter Stockman with the mutagen added with a DNA of a warthog, becoming an anthropomorphic warthog with tusks jutting on his lower jaw, still wearing his purple Mohawk and punk gear. This incarnation of Bebop is based on his 2012 counterpart. *'Rocksteady' - Rocksteady, along with Bebop, is a member of the Purple Dragons and one of Shredder's mutant henchmen. He was originally a large, blond, burly, and mustachioed human thug with the military vibe in his clothing with camo pants and a helmet employed and mutated by Shredder. During a fracas with the Turtles, they joined the Foot Clan and defeated a bunch of other gang members for the honor to become mutants. He was injected by Baxter Stockman with the mutagen added with a DNA of a rhinoceros, becoming an anthropomorphic rhinoceros with a bald head, massive arms and elephant-like feet, and alligator-like jaws; he is heavily built and military themed; his typical attire includes a green cargo pants, a surplus army helmet, a pair of goggles, a black tank top, and a shotshell bandolier slung over his left shoulder. This incarnation of Rocksteady is based on his IDW counterpart. *'Dr. Malignus '- *'Garbageman' - *'Agent Bishop '- Agent Bishop is a secret government agent from the Earth Protection Force (a secret organization formed by President Ulysses S. Grant that is tasked with protecting the planet from alien invasion and any other sort of extraterrestrial threat). It was revealed that John Bishop was a soldier back in the 19th century and was experimented upon by the Utroms who used the mutagen to grant him a longevity. *'Rat King' - Agent Bishop's clone who later became the king of the rat population and has a grudge against all humanity. *'Tokka' - Tokka, along with Rahzar, is another one of Stockman's first experiments with gene manipulation, and one of Shredder's mutant henchmen. He was an alligator snapping turtle that was captured off from the Everglades and was injected with mutagen added with the DNA of villainous figures like Captain Blackbeard and Ivar the Boneless, becoming an anthropomorphic snapping turtle with a durable, spiked shell. Tokka speaks in distinctive, monsterous voice. *'Rahzar' - Rahzar, along with Tokka, is another one of Stockman's first experiments with gene manipulation, and one of Shredder's mutant henchmen. He was a red fox that was captured off from Ireland and was injected with mutagen added with the DNA of villainous figures like Captain Blackbeard and Ivar the Boneless, becoming an anthropomorphic fox with the razor sharp claws and teeth. In the English Dub, Rahzar speaks in a voice similar to Venom. Unlike his previous counterparts, Rahzar is a fox instead of a wolf/dog and bears a striking resemblance to the character Fox from Batman: The Brave and Bold. *'Lord Dregg '- *'Newtralizer '- Newtralizer is a mutant newt with high-tech armor and weapons. It was result of Bishop's experiments with the mutagen where it was considered dangerous to them. *'Antonio/Pizza Face ' - *'Spike/Slash' - Spike is Raphael's pet turtle. *'Armaggon' - Armaggon is a mutant shark with high tech armor and weapons. 'Aliens' Episodes Main article: List of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Anime) episodes Reception Trivia *The series was under the influence from other shows, such as Digimon Fusion and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Martial Arts Category:Reboot Category:Science fantasy Category:Science fiction Category:Superheroes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Television Series Category:TMNT